concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phil Ochs
1962 January 6, 1962 Universalist Church, Columbus, OH (Women's International League for Peace meeting) March 24, 1962 Sacred Mushroom, Columbus, OH 1963 April ?, 1963 House of Pegasus. Fort Lauderdale, FL (one-month engagement; Spring 1963) April 5, 1963 Roy Connors' house, Fort Lauderdale, FL June 2, 1963 3054 Euclid Heights Blvd., Cleveland Heights, OH (Militant Expansion Fund benefit) June 21, 1963 boat on the Hudson River, New York City, NY (with Danny Kalb) July 28, 1963 Newport, RI (Newport Folk Festival) August 21, 1963 Jolly Coachman, Council Bluffs, IA September 21, 1963 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Sing Out! Hootenanny) October 4-6, 1963 Back Door, Big Rapids, MI November 17, 1963 Ethical Society, Philadelphia, PA (Hazard, Kentucky miners benefit) December 4, 1963 University of Pennsylvania Irvine Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA (Hazard, Kentucky miners benefit) 1964 January 9, 1964 Union College, Schenectady, NY February 14, 1964 Central Philadelphia Club, Philadelphia, PA ?, ?, 1964 Swarthmore College, Swarthmore, PA ?, ?, 1964 Philadelphia, PA (WXPN Broadcast) April 23, 1964 Cooper Union, New York City, NY (rally sponsored by the Committee to Secure Justice for Morton Sobell) May 9, 1964 Gammon Theological Center Old Campus, Atlanta, GA (Sing for Freedom event) May 15-16, 1964 Interlude Coffeehouse, New York City, NY June 3, 1964 Gaslight, New York City, NY July 24, 1964 Newport, RI (Newport Folk Festival) October 14-17, 1964 Unicorn Coffeehouse, Boston, MA November 1, 1964 Village Gate, New York City, NY (Broadside Hootenanny) December 4-6, 1964 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA 1965 January 1, 1965 Orchestra Hall, Chicago, IL January 3, 1965 Village Gate, New York City, NY (Broadside Hootenanny) February 7, 1965 Village Gate, New York City, NY (Broadside Hootenanny) February 26 & 27, 1965 Westport, CT February 28, 1965 Polytechnic Auditorium, Baltimore, MD (Folk Music for Hazard Coal Miners) March 7, 1965 Village Gate, New York City, NY (Broadside Hootenanny) March 12-14, 1965 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA March 25, 1965 Town Hall, Philadelphia, PA April 4, 1965 Village Gate, New York City, NY (Broadside Hootenanny) April 17, 1965 Washington Monument, Washington, DC (anti-war rally) April 25, 1965 New York City, NY (Broadside Hootenanny for Miners) May 3, 1965 New York City, NY (Broadside Concert) May 7, 1965 Ohio State University Oval, Columbus, OH May 21-22, 1965 UC Berkeley Teach-In, Berkeley, CA June 19, 1965 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (New York Folk Festival) July 5-17, 1965 Foghorn, Baltimore, MD August 6-8, 1965 Caledon, ON (Mariposa Folk Festival) August 24-29, 1965 New Gate of Cleve, Toronto, ON September 9, 1965 6th Ave. & 35th St., New York City, NY (Stars Rally for Ryan) September 10-12, 1965 Paoli, PA (Philadelphia Folk Festival) September 24, 1965 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Sing-In for Peace) September 27, 1965 York University, Toronto, ON October 2, 1965 University of Buffalo Clark Gym, Buffalo, NY (Folk Festival) October 15, 1965 City Hall, Philadelphia, PA (anti-war rally) October 15, 1965 Second Fret, Philadelphia, PA November 6, 1965 Jordan Hall, Boston, MA November 9-14, 1965 Faim Foetale, Montreal, QC November 1965 University of Bristol, Bristol, ENG November 1965 Swansea, WAL November 27, 1965 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (Manchester Folk Festival) December 7, 1965 Travellers' Rest, Nottingham, ENG December 15, 1965 WBAI Studios, New York City, NY December 25, 1965 New York City, NY (The World of Folk Music with Oscar Brand) December 29, 1965 Columbia University McMillin Auditorium, New York City, NY 1966 January 7, 1966 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY January 1966 Jordan Hall, Boston, MA February 18, 1966 Orillia Community Centre, Orillia, ON (Orillia Folk Festival) February 26, 1966 Boston War Memorial Auditorium, Boston, MA (folk battle between Barry Sadler and Phil with Dick and Mimi Fariña) March 6, 1966 New Gate of Cleve, Toronto, ON March 19, 1966 Moncton High School, New Brunswick, NJ March 25, 1966 Town Hall, Philadelphia, PA ?, ?, 1966 19th Street Guitar Workshop, Philadelphia, PA April 15-17, 1966 Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA April 29, 1966 Berkeley, CA May 2, 1966 Rutgers University, New Brunswick, NJ May 6, 1966 Lyric Theatre, Baltimore, MA May 13, 1966 Commerce High School, Springfield, MA May 20, 1966 University of Michigan Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI May 21, 1966 Northwestern University Cahn Auditorium, Evanston, MI June 2, 1966 Chess Mate, Detroit, MI June 23-25, 1966 La Cave, Cleveland, OH June 30, July 1 & July 4, 1966 Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Folk Festival) July 21 & 23, 1966 Newport, RI (Newport Folk Festival) July 26, 1966 Queen's University, Kingston, ON September 5, 1966 St. John Terrell's Music Circus, Lambertville, NJ (9th Annual World Peace Fair) September 13, 1966 Riverboat, Toronto, ON October 18, 1966 Colorado State University, Fort Collins, CO October 19, 1966 Colorado State College, Greeley, CO October 20, 1966 University of Colorado-Boulder, Boulder, CO October 22, 1966 University of Montreal Salle Claude Champagne, Montreal, QC October 29, 1966 Goddard Auditorium, Earlham, IA November 11, 1966 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON November 24, 1966 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY December 2, 1966 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA December 7, 1966 WNDT-TV, New York City, NY December 10, 1966 Oslo, NOR (Human Rights Day rally) December 23, 1966 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA 1967 February 3, 1967 NYU Loeb Student Center, New York City, NY (part of Folk and Rock Marathon, Angry Arts Week) February 25, 1967 Hunter College Auditorium, New York City, NY (supporting The Youngbloods) March 4, 1967 University of Potsdam, Potsdam, NY March 7, 1967 Columbia University, New York City, NY March 10, 1967 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY March 16-18, 1967 Fort Lauderdale, FL (Florida Folk Festival) March 29, 1967 University of Miami-Ohio, Oxford, OH March 30, 1967 University of Chicago, Chicago, IL March 31-April 1, 1967 Gaslight, New York City, NY April 2, 1967 York University Gymnasium, York, ON April 15, 1967 outside United Nations Headquarters, New York City, NY (Mobilization Against the War rally) June 9, 1967 Hotel Ambassador, Los Angeles, CA (Assembly of Men and Women in the Arts anti-war reception, featuring Theodore Bikel, H.B. Barnum, Alex Hassilev, UFOs & Elliot Mintz) June 23, 1967 Los Angeles, CA (War Is Over rally) July 2, 1967 Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA (Angry Arts Week, with Taj Mahal) July ?, 1967 Toronto, ON July 6, 1967 University of Guelph, Guelph, ON July 7, 1967 Central Park, New York City, NY (Rheingold Festival) September 10, 1967 Montreal, QC (CBC Expo Poetry Gala) October 1, 1967 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY October 6, 1967 Bergen Technical High School, Hackensack, NJ October 15, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY (with Eric Andersen, Ossie Davis, Ruby Dee, Paul Krassner, Archie Shepp Quartet, Jeremy and The Satyrs, Barbara Dane, Matt Jones, Burton Greene & (MC) Bob Fass) October 15-19 Expo Youth Pavillion, Montreal, QC October 20, 1967 SUNY Stonybrook, Stonybrook, NY October 21, 1967 Lincoln Memorial, Washington, DC (anti-war rally) October 27, 1967 University of Waterloo, Waterloo, ON November 11, 1967 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON November 19, 1967 University of Massachusetts, Amherst, MA November 20, 1967 WBAI Studios, New York City, NY November 25, 1967 New York City, NY (War Is Over rally) December 16, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA December ?, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA 1967 January 7, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Stop the Draft Week benefit) January 21, 1968 Lincoln Center, New York City, NY (anti-Vietnam War benefit concert) February 1, 1968 SUNY Oneonta, Oneonta, NY February 16, 1968 Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge, MA March 1, 1968 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA March 2, 1968 Brooklyn College Walt Whitman Auditorium, New York City, NY March 7, 1968 Tavern on the Green, New York City, NY (National Committee for Free Elections in Mississippi benefit) March 9, 1968 Vassar College, Poughkeepsie, NY March 16, 1968 UFO Coffeehouse, Columbia, SC March ?, 1968 Brooklyn College Walt Whitman Auditorium, New York City, NY March 22, 1968 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON March 23, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA March 25, 1968 Bowling Green State University, Bowling Green, OH March 29, 1968 University of London, London, ON March 30, 1968 Queens College, Flushing Meadows, NY March 31, 1968 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT April 4, 1968 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (with Richie Havens) April 5, 1968 Orchestra Hall, Chicago, IL April 6, 1968 Scarsdale High School, Scarsdale, NY April 7, 1968 Eugene's, New York City, NY, CT (McCarthy benefit) April 9, 1968 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY April 11-13, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH April 14, 1968 Shady Grove Music Fair, Shady Grove, WA April 19, 1968 Ohio State University Hartman Theater, Columbus, OH April 20, 1968 University of North Dakota, Fargo, ND April 23, 1968 Central Park, New York City, NY April 26, 1968 University of Washington, Seattle, WA April 27, 1968 Central Park, New York City, NY May 4, 1968 University of Urbana, Urbana, OH May 11, 1968 UC Santa Barbara Campbell Hall, Santa Barbara, CA (McCarthy benefit) May 12, 1968 Cal Poly Little Theater, San Luis Obispo, CA (McCarthy benefit) May 13, 1968 Shelly's Manne Hole, Los Angeles, CA (McCarthy benefit) May 17, 1968 UC Berkeley Sproul Plaza, Berkeley, CA (Vietnam Commencement) May 17, 1968 Bear's Lair, Berkeley, CA May 19, 1968 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (McCarthy benefit) May 20, 1968 Strand Theatre, Far Rockaway, NY (McCarthy benefit) May ?, 1968 Indiana University, Bloomington, IN (McCarthy benefit) June 6, 1968 Lund University, Lund, SWE June 9, 1968 Club 7, Oslo, NOR June 10, 1968 Stockholm, SWE (benefit concert) June 11, 1968 Uppsala University, Uppsala, SWE June 12-17, 1968 Dorweiler, GER (Burg Waldeck Festival) June 17, 1968 Congress Hall, Frankfurt, GER June 19, 1968 Gothenburg, SWE June 21, 1968 Copenhagen, DEN June 22, 1968 Munich, GER June 23, 1968 University of Berlin, Berlin, GER June 24, 1968 Karlsruhe, GER June 25, 1968 Moonchen, Gladbach, GER July 13, 1968 Waikiki Shell, Waikiki, HI (Hawaii Folk Festival) July 20, 1968 Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaeffer Music Festival) July 23, 1968 Eugene's, Hartford, CT (McCarthy benefit) July 25, 1968 Fenway Park, Boston, MA (McCarthy benefit) July 27, 1968 Tiger Stadium, Detroit, MI (McCarthy benefit) July 30, 1968 Newark Armory, Newark, NJ (McCarthy benefit) Summer 1968 Fifth Edition, Los Angeles, CA Summer 1968 Eastern Washington State College, Cheney, WA August 1, 1968 Cheetah, New York City, NY August 15, 1968 Lindy Opera House, Chicago, IL August 24, 1968 Upper Salford, PA (Philadelphia Folk Festival) August 27, 1968 Coliseum, Chicago, IL (Unbirthday Party for LBJ) August 28, 1968 Bandshell, Chicago, IL November ?, 1968 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA 1969 January 19, 1969 Washington, DC (Inauguration "Celebration") February 15, 1969 Hollywood High School, Los Angeles, CA March 15, 1969 PNE Garden Auditorium, Vancouver, BC April 5, 1969 New York City, NY (Civilian Anti-War Parade and Rally) April 11, 1969 University of Colorado, Denver, CO April 13, 1969 Trade-Tech Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (John Huggins-Bunchy Carter Hot Breakfast Free Clinic Fund benefit) April 16, 1969 Berkeley, CA April 20, 1969 University of Wisconsin Stock Pavillion, Madison, WI May 11, 1969 Pamona College, Claremont, CA May 16, 1969 Academy of Music, Philadelphia, PA May 23, 1969 Eastern Washington State College, Cheney, WA August 4, 1969 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY October 15, 1969 Valley State College, Northridge, CA (Vietnam War Moratorium rally) October 15, 1969 Reseda Park, Reseda, CA (Vietnam War Moratorium rally) December 28, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (Conspiracy Stomp, benefit for Chicago 8) 1970 January 1-2, 1970 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA January 27-February 1, 1970 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA February 21, 1970 Chicago, IL ("Day of Contempt" rally) March 7, 1970 San Diego State College Peterson Gym, San Diego, CA March 27, 1970 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY April 12, 1970 Nashville, TN (Demonstration Against Repression) April 17, 1970 Cornell University Barton Hall, Ithaca, NY April 22, 1970 Washington, DC (Earth Day rally) April 23, 1970 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY April 25, 1970 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY April 30, 1970 Capitol Mall, Washington, DC May 2, 1970 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA May 9, 1970 Washington, DC (National Demonstration) May 11, 1970 Lausche Building, Columbus, OH (with Jerry Rubin) June ?, 1970 Vancouver, BC (2-day outdoor park festival) September 28, 1970 Kent State University, Kent, OH October 5, 1970 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (Greenpeace benefit with Joni Mitchell, James Taylor & Chilliwack) October 17, 1970 Scarborough College, Toronto, ON 1971 January 23, 1971 Detroit, MI (Benefit Concert for Winter Soldier) February 16, 1971 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA February 18, 1971 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA March 11, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX April 17, 1971 Hunter College Auditorium, New York City, NY April 24, 1971 Washington Monument, Washington, DC (anti-war rally) August 31, 1971 Sports Complex, Santiago, CHI (with Victor Jara) October 8, 1971 University of the Republic, Montevideo, URU (with David Ifshin) October 23, 1971 Hunter College Auditorium, New York City, NY November 24, 1971 Queens College, New York City, NY December 10, 1971 Chrysler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI (John Sinclair Freedom Rally) 1972 April 22, 1972 Los Angeles, CA (Anti-war rally sponsored by the National Peace Action Coalition) June 23, 1972 Adelaide University, Adelaide, AUS June 26, 1972 Flinders & Adelaide Town Hall, Adelaide, AUS June 29-July 1, 1972 Perth University, Perth, AUS July ?, 1972 Melbourne University, Melbourne, AUS July 4, 1972 Dallas Brooks Hall, Melbourne, AUS July 5-6, 1972 Tasmania, AUS July 7-8, 1972 Canberra, AUS July 9, 1972 Clancy Auditorium, New South Wales, AUS July 10, 1972 Victoria Park, Sydney, AUS July 11, 1972 Sydney University, Sydney, AUS July 12, 1972 NSW University, Sydney, AUS July 13, 1972 Brisbane, AUS July 14, 1972 Townsville, AUS October ?, 1972 Yale University, New Haven, CT October 6, 1972 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY October 27, 1972 Indiana University, Bloomington, IN October 30, 1972 Wittenberg University, Springfield, OH 1973 Spring 1973 Davis, CA March 30-April 1, 1973 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA April 21, 1973 Free Music Store, New York City, NY (WBAI) April 28, 1973 Capitol Mall, Washington, DC (Impeach Nixon rally) May ?, 1973 Washington, DC (WGTB Interface) May 15-16, 1973 Grendal's Lair, Philadelphia, PA May 26, 1973 Stables, East Lansing, MI May 27-29, 1973 Earl of the Old Town, Chicago, IL June 1, 1973 Coffeehouse, Davis, CA June 22-24, 1973 Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA July ?, 1973 Folk City, New York City, NY (Gerde's Folk City Reunion with Dave Van Ronk, Ed McCurdy, and others) July 18-22, 1973 Great Southeast Music Hall, Atlanta, GA July 25-August 1, 1973 Riverboat, Toronto, ON August 7-11, 1973 Egress, Vancouver, BC August 19-26, 1973 National Entertainment Conference, Miami, FL August 25, 1973 Gainesville Sun newspaper parking lot, Gainesville, FL (Gainesville Eight benefit) November 8-10, 1973 Blue Fox, Johannesburg, SA November 14, 1973 University of Witwatersrand, Witwatersrand, SA December 23, 1973 Academy of Music, Philadelphia, PA December 26-31, 1973 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supported by Patti Smith) December 28, 1973 Village Gate, New York City, NY (Abbie Hoffman Benefit) 1974 January ?, 1974 New York City, NY (WPLV Alex Bennett Show) January 3-6, 1974 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA January 15, 1974 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY January 17, 1974 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY January 27, 1974 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY ("Impeach Nixon" rally) February 1, 1974 University of Wisconsin-Madison Stock Pavillion, Madison, WI (Wounded Knee Defense Fund benefit) March 10, 1974 Quiet Knight Club, Chicago, IL (with Bob Gibson, Jim Glover & Arlo Guthrie) March 12, 1974 Earl of the Old Town, Chicago, IL March 13, 1974 Northwestern University Cahn Auditorium, Evanston, IL April 17, 1974 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY April 23, 1974 Mendelssohn Theatre, Ann Arbor, MI (Committee to Impeach Nixon benefit) April 24-26, 1974 Stone Toad, Milwaukee, MN May 9, 1974 Felt Forum, New York City, NY ("An Evening with Salvador Allende") June 11-12, 1974 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA August 9, 1974 Riverboat, Toronto, ON October ?, 1974 Village Gate, New York City, NY (benefit for Ramsey Clark) October 12, 1974 Vassar College Chapel, Poughkeepsie, NY (benefit for Ramsey Clark) 1974 Boston, MA 1974 Brown University, Providence, RI 1975 April 19, 1975 Concord, MA (Peoples Bicentennial Committee rally) May 3, 1975 Columbia University, New York City, NY May 11, 1975 Central Park, New York City, NY June 9, 1975 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (Sing Out Folk Festival) July 30-31, 1975 Folk City, New York City, NY August 7, 1975 Folk City, New York City, NY October 19, 1975 Folk City, New York City, NY October 23, 1975 Folk City, New York City, NY